


Forever His Knight

by SalemDae_45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Jon felt like he belongs to the Starks, <i>to Robb</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever His Knight

When they were boys, they used to go to the lake and play. Robb was the King. Jon was the knight. They pretend they were fighting monsters and rescuing fictional damsels.

Once the game ended, Robb kissed Jon and thanked him for his honor.

For a moment, Jon felt like he belongs to the Starks, _to Robb_.

Years later, Jon’s older, wiser. He knows the world. He’s the man in black, death’s keeper.

He had seen and fought monsters.

He saved lives and took them.

But one thing remains true.

_“I love you, my Jon.”_

Forever Robb’s, forever his knight.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom. I hope you like it. Let me know how you think.


End file.
